Battle Interface
Attack Attack values are shown on your character sheet, after the colored ball. These may be modified by leader skills eg 2x, 1.5x and are all multiplicative. Having two same color leaders with 2x boosts gives those color troopers 4x attack (including the leaders) Defense Defense is a static value for any enemy unit. All attacks made to the unit are reduced by this amount, but not below one damage. This is why, when you attack a 5-star crates which have 60000 armor, you typically do 1 damage per hit. This may make a bomb strike deal more damage than two 3 matches, even with the additional 25% combo damage, especially for high armor targets (see below) Healing Healing values are on the character details after the healing pack. These values are added together, with any multipliers just like attack. Matching three healing boxes heals you for this amount. Healing scales similarly to any other color matches HP HP is added together from all members of your team, multiplied by modifiers eg 1.5, 2 to make your total health. Any unit that increases a units health affects the total health you have. Matches Matching at least 3 balls of the same color causes all troopers of that color to attack. This amount is modified by the number of balls you match, the number of combos you perform and the number of combos matching the trooper's color. - Any matches made that do not match your troops colors only provide the combo bonus (25%) per match. - Multiple matches with the same color add their values to the total damage for that color. Two 3-ball matches would deal two times the damage of a single 3-ball match, but also adds a combo multiplier (25%). Having three 3-ball matches would do triple damage, and have two 25% modifiers - Damage per match increases by 25% for each ball past the first, up to 5 balls. Matching 6 or more creates a single bomb, which has a bonus of ~110%. Adding additional balls beyond the sixth increase the total damage by a decreasing percentage. more data The overall effect seems to be a power series (Y=0.1609x^1.4317, where x is the number of balls and Y is the total damage) The constant would change for each team to set the appropriate damage amount. Examples: Your team has an attack value of 3354 (1754+866+734) Yellow with 3 yellow troopers against an enemy with 500 armor. A 3 Yellow match would deal a total of 3354 damage as three attacks. Each attack is reduced by armor (500), and you would actually deal 1854 (1254+366+234) damage to the unit A 4-ball match would deal 4194 total damage (+25%), reduced to 2694 by armor, and a 5-ball match would deal 5000 (+50%) total damage, reduced to 3500 by armor. A 6-ball match creates a single bomb, with an ~110% multiplier, for 7042 damage. As a single attack, it is only affected by one armor reduction, dealing 6542 damage. Two 3-ball matches still performs three attacks, but adds the damage together AND provides a combo multiplier. This means the initial damage would be 6708 (3508+1732+1468), and then multiplied by 1.25 for the combo for 8385 damage. This is reduced by armor reduction three times to 6885 damage, increasing the total amount of damage overall. This holds for any low armor target. If the unit had 1500 armor though, the 6-bomb would deal 5542 damage and the 2x3-ball would only deal 3885 (2885+665+335) damage. As the armor increases, it becomes always better to make 6+ combos to form a bomb.